


Run wild, young beauty

by deadcrush



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a logo designer, F/F, Lexa has a sexy British accent, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, and she likes to workout in front of Clarke, maybe I could do more, settled in Amsterdam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcrush/pseuds/deadcrush
Summary: Lexa and Clarke go to the same park. Clarke does it because she works better there, and Lexa likes to run among nature and not in a stupid gym.Lexa sees Clarke every day and starts to work out in front of her just to tease the blonde. Of course, Clarke is really tempted by Lexa.One day, this routine changes.





	Run wild, young beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, this is just something I wrote today in few hours. I don't know if it's good, but I hope you like it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, no one proofread it.  
> If you like it, maybe I can do a series. Or some one-shots in this setting.

Clarke had a routine, as strange as it sounded in her mind, she had one. She always thought that this routine obsession was just something very unreal and worked only in those motivational talks or for some random rich YouTuber.  
Just a few days ago she realised that her habits were exact and routinised, every morning was the same thing and that day was no exception: she sat in her favourite spot of the park, the sun was rising, and everything was quiet. Even if it was early in the morning, the temperature was already warm, it was very different in respect of the winter and Clarke thought about how everything changed so quickly. She arrived in January there, among the narrow canals of Amsterdam, and for the first two weeks, she wanted to go back to the US so badly. The cold was unbearable for her, the sunset was at 6 pm in the night, and the wind was cold as fuck - no matter what. During that time she thought several times about going to the airport and just leave, just like that, without saying a thing. But then her pride won. She couldn't give up only after a few weeks. So, she started thinking about all the good and new thing she could do there, about her job that was starting in a few days and the near spring time.  
The creation of those habits helped her in the process, giving a purpose to everything even the little things.  
The sun was already above the tall and narrow buildings when her favourite stranger came running to the park. A grin spread across Clarke's face when the fit brunette stopped in the middle of the grass some meters away from her. That was another routine. The girl was always stopping, for doing her exercises, in Clarke sight not in plain view but somewhere where Clarke could see her clearly. Every time, in the end, Clarke ended up starting to sketch the brunette and not working on her commissions. Maybe it was because the advertising and design work wasn't her dream job, but also because the girl was distracting as fuck. Especially with her fit body, naked abs, killer collarbone, and a ponytail to which Clarke thought of often daydreaming about her loose hair and the perfume she has.  
After a while, that routine became a challenge: Clarke was sure that at some point the girl was doing it on purpose. Okay, maybe Clarke and her eyes were too obviously luring on the brunette but is not that Clarke was doing anything wrong, she was just... observing. On the other hand, the girl was doing some exercises on purpose, for sure, and that was evil, Clarke thought. Why? Well, how much time a human being can resist just watching a perfect ass working out in very tight leggings? Not so much time, especially if the human is Clarke Griffin.  
Of course, the girl noticed Clarke too. She went running and exercising way before the blond arrived, in that park. She had her favourite spots, and that bench was one of them. During the winter it was always empty, especially in the morning or late afternoon and it was perfect for doing some exercises. But when the weather was getting better, the blonde showed up earlier than her every morning always with a notebook and some pencils. Sometimes she thought of running by her and say hi, but she never did because the blond always had her eyes on the journal when she ran. So, the solution was just to go a little bit far and do the exercises and then run back home and go to work.  
That day wasn't different: the girl did her exercises and then she ran again, away from the park.  
Another routinised day started again after a cosy and warm night, Clarke slept so well without her flatmate Raven waking her up with the coffee grinder at 6 in the morning. But that day everything when differently: Clarke woke up later than usual because without Raven's grinder-alarm Clarke just snoozed her alarm and kept sleep; consequently she arrived later at the park, and the bench wasn't free anymore, but a familiar figure was using it for exercising.  
When the brunette saw her, she almost jumped. Clarke was holding her notebook tightly in her hand when the brunette said "Sorry" with a very British accent. Clarke was about to melt at that moment. That accent was the final piece of the puzzle she was making in her head about the stranger.  
"You okay?" she asked not seeing any movement or word from Clarke.  
"Yeah yeah, sorry. You can stay, I'll find another bench." Clarke managed to say starting to move further in the park.  
"No, please stay. I'm done anyway" the brunette said.  
"You sure? I don't want to interrupt your work out session you seem very committed to it"  
"I could say the same about you and you notebook writing" the brunette told her, with a little laugh at the end.  
"Is not writing" Clarke pointed out.  
"Sorry, my bad I can't really say what are you doing every day here, from there" she pointed toward the green grass in front of her and then she sat on the bench.  
"Drawing. I can't really seat in the office and be creative, here is better"  
Clarke was still standing, and everything felt awkward.  
"Seat, I'll go in few minutes, I need just to drink a bit"  
Clarke didn't. Was still looking at the brunette body and the sweat going from her collarbone into her sports top.  
"Okay, I guess I smell bad"  
"Oh, no no. I was just thinking"  
"About?"  
"I don't know your name, but we are seeing each other here in the park for like one month or even more"  
"I'm Lexa and I would shake your hand, but mine is dirty."  
"I'm Clarke"  
"Nice to meet you Clarke" Lexa smiled before drinking some water.  
The silence was interrupted by some birds and other people walking by.  
"I guess my rest time is finished. I need to go to work soon, good luck with your Clarke. See you soon"  
Lexa left, and Clarke was still staring at her back amazed by the beauty of the girl.  
The next day, was weekend and Lexa knew that Clarke usually is not at the park. The blonde visited the park just during working days, but not during the weekend, but that day was there. Lexa smiled seeing the blonde hair from afar, and then smiled again when she ran near Clarke saying finally "Hi". Well, that was an improvement, a big one.  
After the exercise session, she walked back to the bench.  
"Fancy seeing you here" Lexa started.  
"Why? I'm always there"  
"Not on Saturday"  
"Are you stalking me? Should I call the police?"  
Lexa laughed.  
"Do you usually ask your stalker if you need to call the police?"  
Clarke rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, was a joke. My brain is not functioning, I didn't have coffee this morning"  
Clarke was sketching, luckily not Lexa this time, but a new logo that she needed to finish for Monday.  
"You didn't answer my question tho"  
"You didn't ask if I remember correctly"  
Lexa smiled and Clarke was about to melt again.  
"Why are you here on Saturday?"  
"I need to work"  
"But you didn't have coffee? Even if you need to work?"  
"My flatmate finished it all"  
"Arg, and I was sure you came here for me"  
"I'm sorry to break your heart then, Lexa"  
It was the first time that she said her name out loud and... it felt so good and right. And Lexa loved the way she said it.  
"It's okay... Clarke"  
That British accent, again.  
It was killing Clarke slowly.  
"See you then", and Lexa ran again.  
A sight escaped Clarke, she needed to finish the logo and stop thinking about a random British girl who was also a stranger to her.  
But after then minutes Lexa was again there, running towards Clarke with a cup of coffee in her hand and a sexy smile on her face.  
Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled, Lexa was trying to impress her? She was happy but also intrigued about what was going on.  
"Here you go, Miss" Lexa said giving her the coffee.  
"You didn't have to," Clarke said while taking the coffee.  
"Don't worry, I wanted to ask you out for a coffee but then I realised that you have to work"  
At that moment Clarke damned herself for bringing up the work thing earlier. She wanted to say yes so badly, she wanted to know Lexa, she wanted to see her in some normal clothes with her hair down, sipping coffee while talking with that fascinating British accent.  
"Yeah, this damn work"  
"Enjoy your coffee" she smiled again and winked and this time she ran for good.  
Few hours later, Clarke decided that the logo was quite good, or at least, it needed improvements but she needed a break.  
She threw the cup in the bin, and in that moment she saw for some nanoseconds something written on the cup: numbers. But was already too late, the cup was in the bin.  
She curses herself out loud. "Oh fuck me!"  
She studied the bin: was covered on the top, but she was sure her arm could easily pass through the hole. She looked around, and then she put her hand in the bin.  
"Please Dutch people be kind with me..." she started to touch stuff inside.  
"Oh fuck this is disgusting."  
She took the cup, and she managed to retrieve it.  
"Yes yes yes!" she yelled of happiness when she saw Lexa's number on the cup.  
"Wasn't pleasing, but worth it" she thought.

Later that night, Clarke was laying in bed with the door wide open and Raven was in the kitchen making some pasta.  
"So are you saying that you did dumpster diving, for the cup?"  
"I didn't do it! I just put my arm in the bin!"  
"Why I'm missing all the funny moments"  
"Don't make fun of me, Raven. Was awful and stupid!"  
"I bet. So now you have her number?"  
"Yes" she sighed.  
"That's good news! Write to her and say that you want to bang her badly"  
"What??" Clarke jumped on the bed. "I can't do that, is not even true"  
Raven looked over Clarke. "You don't fool me, Clarke. I saw your sketches!"  
"Was just... exercising!"  
"Sure honey. I know you want to grind yourself on those abs"  
"Fuck you Raven"  
"I'm taking it as a yes"  
"It's not. I don't know what to write"  
"Start simple, with and Hi, what are you doing"  
"Is so common and boring..." Clarke sighed again.  
"So, ask something strange"  
"Like?"  
"I don't know... do you like bread"  
"That's not strange, is stupid"  
"Okay then, find something better and the pasta is ready!"  
After dinner, she decided to write to Lexa.

_For your knowledge, next time don't leave your number on a cup. Especially not to me._

_Lexa: Hi, Clarke. Why?_

_Because I threw the cup._

_Lexa: That's a first also for me. So how did you get my number in the end?_

_I dumpster dived._

_Lexa: Uh, that escalated quickly._

_I'm kidding I just put my whole arm in the bin._

_Lexa: Noted, next time I'll write it on your arm._  
_Not that one tho._

_What are you doing?_

_Lexa: I'm going to a concert, wanna join?_

_Depends._

_Lexa: I can offer you some beer or wine, or tequila._

_Beer is fine. Where is it?_

_Lexa: At the Paradiso._

_See you there in 10._

_Lexa: Can't wait, but wash your arm..._

Clarke was ready in five. No makeup, but that was fine too. It was a concert, so the makeup was going to be ruined anyway. She was in front of the club waiting for Lexa, the air wasn't cold but just chill. A soft wind was blowing among the buildings, and all the city lights were on already.  
Then, finally, Lexa arrived.  
She was wearing a black leather jacket, a tank top under, and some skinny black jeans. The hair was finally down, and her eyes were particularly green. She was beautiful, objectively beautiful. But Clarke, in that moment, wasn't very objective. She was just drooling.  
"I'm glad you came," Lexa said giving Clarke a brief hug.  
"I'm glad I wrote to you."  
"So you are glad you dumpster dived? Nice"  
"Yeah, now is my favourite sport" Clarke joked.  
"Let's go inside and take a beer."  
They sat in the small pub near the venue, they ordered beers, and then they started to chat.  
Clarke always loved the small talk. In her opinion, it is a light moment, that can result in deep conversations and usually, her small talks were entertaining.

"So, who is going to play?" Clarke asked.  
She loved music. She knew how to play the guitar but she never had a chance to share that passion with her friends or partners, and in the end, she lost the habit of playing it. She regrets it every day, but she's also glad that at least art is part of her everyday life.  
"Is a band from Australia, they are great. The singer is amazing... you'll see."  
Clarke nodded sipping the beer.  
"Do you like live music?" Lexa asked.  
"Yes, but I'm not used to go to concerts that much... none of my friends is really interested in music"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm here quite often so you can join me if you like." Lexa smiled thinking about how much time and money she spent over music. Sometimes was even too much, but was a thing that was always part of her life.  
"Did you manage to finish your work?"  
"I did, I hope my boss is going to be happy with the result... what are you doing for a living?"  
"I studied International Security and Law, and now I am an attorney... but I have a big passion for music and photography."  
"Amazing", Clarke commented.  
She could already picture Lexa in a fancy suit ready to go to court and goosebumps started to appear on her arm.  
"Let's go, is concert time."  
Lexa took Clarke by her hand dragging her in the crowd. Once in the middle Lexa let go of Clarke, and immediately she could feel the cold air between them. When the band was on stage the crowd went crazy everyone was cheering and Lexa was one of them. The music started and the crowd started moving and jumping around, Clarke enjoyed the music and with all that people around her, the atmosphere was great.  
Sometimes she stopped looking at Lexa: she was dancing and singing, sometimes she was smiling. At some point Lexa caught her, Clarke blushed but Lexa smiled with happiness. She came closer to Clarke, dangerously close to Clarke. The blonde was so focused on the brunette eyes that were so dark in that moment, that the music wasn't in her ears anymore. The only thing she was earing was her earth pumping frantically in her body. The only thing she was seeing, wasn't the band playing, but the beautiful pink lips that she wanted to bite badly. Lexa cupped Clarke's cheek and that touch almost burned her skin. Lexa's thumb was caressing gently Clarke's lips, like an invitation, a request.  
Was Clarke to close the distance between them. The kiss was warm, gentle, but passionate. Inside Lexa everything exploded, her heart was racing, and her mind was running faster than ever. Everything was happening so quickly, but in the meantime, it was so good that she didn't want to stop.  
They separated for catching some air, and Lexa pulled Clarke in a soft hug. Their bodies were closer than ever and Lexa found the courage to say in Clarke's ear: "Let's get the hell out of here"  
"But... the band"  
"I can listen to them on Spotify"  
Wasn't true, of course. The concert experience was important to Lexa, but she didn't care that night. She believed she founded the perfect girl for her. That girl was Clarke.  
They arrived at Lexa's place in five minutes of biking, in which Lexa biked as fast as she could. Clarke was behind her, not sure about this idea of riding one bike in two, but wasn't that bad: she had the chance to rest her hands on Lexa's hips all the time.  
Once the door closed behind them, a warm kiss surprised Lexa. Clarke started to kiss her again, in that bare spot between her t-shirt and her jaw that Clarke saw and adored from the beginning. A deep moan escaped Lexa's mouth, while she started to move towards the bedroom, without breaking the contact with Clarke.  
After the kiss, two hands started insinuating under Clarke's t-shirt that went on the floor a few seconds later. "  
"You know, I always wanted to see you with your hair down..." Clarke confessed in between kisses.  
"Really?"  
Lexa was short on breath because the sight of Clarke, with just her bra in front of her, in her bedroom was breathtaking.  
"Really. You are beautiful"  
Lexa didn't know how to answer to compliments, she never learnt. So she decided to slowly remove her bra and started to kiss Clarke's breasts gently as they were made of paper.  
"You have too many clothes on you" Clarke commented moaning when Lexa's lips bit a little her nipples.  
"Be patient"  
"I'm not", said Clarke starting to unbutton Lexa's pants. Clarke struggled a little in pulling down Lexa's pants and then the brunette helped her throwing them on the floor. "I would suggest to you, to try a size larger but then... your ass wouldn't be that nice and in plain view"  
Lexa laughs while kissing Clarke's neck.  
"So do you like my working out positions?"  
"So much..."  
Their bodies, already naked, crashed on Lexa's bed and the room was filled with moans and kissing sounds. Lexa started to kiss Clarke chest, going through the breastbone towards the belly-button, making Clarke arch her back. It was an invitation to godown, but Lexa wanted to explore every inch of Clarke pale skin. The kissed every spot, like a sacred ritual: her own ritual but always in Clarke.  
Once Lexa's lips arrived near Clarke panties, the blonde started to beg: "Please Lexa, stop teasing me"  
Lexa smiled and kissed her centre once removed the last piece of clothing left on Clarke.  
A deep moan escaped Clarke, who was already helpless under Lexa. The brunette started to lick slowly Clarke's wet sex and her back arched to push herself further into Lexa's mouth. Lexa began to such diligently the clit, first with little circles with her tongue around it and then taking it in her mouth. Clarke tasted as good as she looked in that moment: her back arched, her eyes closed, with her mouth open, with moaning coming from her throat where Lexa could see the veins pulsating.  
Clarke's hands began to grip the sheet and Lexa saw it as a signal that the blonde was close. She decided to enter in Clarke with a finger and seeing the response, she added a second one right away. She distanced herself a little from the centre but Clarke's hands pushed her head again in position, and then they gripped the dark hair with strength.  
"Don't you dare to stop now" Clarke managed to say while the climax was approaching into her.  
Lexa smiled against her wet skin and started to move her finger quickly until a loud moan escaped Clarke and her hands were pulling Lexa still into her until the last seconds of it.  
"Oh fuck," Clarke said trying to catch her breath.  
Lexa was kissing her inner tight, going all the way up to Clarke's neck and then she gave Clarke a deep kiss. The blonde was tasting herself on Lexa's tongue, and there were no words from describing the passion that was burning in that tiny room.  
Once separated, Lexa rolled over near Clarke and said: "Oh, that was..."  
"Amazing"  
both of them were panting, but they weren't tired yet. The night was just at the beginning.  
"I guess it is my turn for questioning..." Clarke said with a sexy deep voice. "What you want, defence attorney?"  
Clarke's lips started to kiss her jaw and to bite her neck.  
"I thought that attorneys where all eloquent... I guess you're not. Tell me Lexa"  
Lexa started to answer, but Clarke was distracting her too much to formulate a proper sentence.  
"You, inside"  
Clarke pressed the palm of her hand over Lexa’s clit, and she felt the wetness of the brunette right away. She was dripping.  
"Look at me," she said toward Lexa. "Open your beautiful eyes."  
Lexa was looking at Clarke with lips a little bit departed, her hair all over her naked and tattooed shoulders: a masterpiece.  
Their lips were inches apart and Clarke could feel the heavy breathing of the girl under her on her skin. She slowly pushed one finger inside Lexa, gently as the girl was before with her. Then she added a second one, and Lexa's hands gripped Clarke's back. Clarke smiled and started biting Lexa earlobe while thrusting into her slowly. She brushed her palm over Lexa's clit and a moan escaped Lexa followed by a bite on her shoulder. “Do you like it?” Lexa nodded, she was only able to do so.  
"Again..." Lexa managed to say after a while.  
Clarke kissed her neck. "Needy...", before touching the girl clit again.  
Lexa started to ride her fingers, and after some deep thrust, the orgasm hit her and Clarke felt it all: Lexa's centre contracting around her fingers, back arching and legs shaking.  
"Oh, bloody hell..." she managed to say once recovered.  
Clarke laughed loudly. "I'm not done with you yet."  
They started to kiss again.

  
Clarke never understood why in the Netherlands no one had a smart way for blocking the light in the morning. Everyone had this stupid habit of just let the light coming in: no curtains, no blinds, just your life in plain view. Luckily Lexa wasn't that Dutch yet, and she had some shutters, but Clarke woke up anyway.  
She spent some time looking at the girl sleeping near her. The rhythmic breathing was relaxing her, and the tattooed back was intriguing her. She touched the warm skin not covered by the blanket and instantly all the memories of the past night emerged again. She wanted to know Lexa, she wanted to meet her family, her friends, to travel with her, to make dinner together.  
"Good morning" Lexa said with a sleepy voice and turning around on her back.  
"Ehy"  
Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder kissing her neck gently.  
"You're not going for your run?" Clarke asked joking.  
"And you are not going to sketch this morning?" Lexa teased her.  
"I'm not going on the weekends."  
They laughed.  
"Well... the girl I wanted to impress is in my bed now, so no need to exercise that much anymore"  
They kissed in the golden light of a new type of morning. For sure, both of wished that to be a routine too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
